The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fort Salmon 2004’.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Petunia cultivars with early and freely flowering habit, and unique and attractive flower color.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999 in De Lier, The Netherlands of two unnamed proprietary selections of Petunia×hybrida, not patented. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.